sabia que era el
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Momoko recibía cartas de amor cada día, pero solo una llamo su atención... después de todo, sabia quien era el... One-short MomokoxBrick


Sabía que era el…

.

.

.

Por los extensos pasillos de la principal escuela de Saltadilla se le va caminando a una chica.

Sus extensos cabellos pelirrojos se movían al compás de sus pasos.

Sus extraños pero hermosos ojos rosas miraban todo con curiosidad.

Su cuerpo era parecido al de una modelo.

Utilizaba el uniforme de su escuela, el cual remarcaba muy bien sus curvas.

Este consistía en una remera de color blanco que marcaba la curva de sus pechos, una pollera a cuadros de color azul oscuro, era corta, pero no tanto. Medias blancas por debajo de la rodilla junto a unos zapatos negros y una corbata de color rojo.

Su pelo lo llevaba suelto con dos mechones sujetos por detrás de su cabeza por un broche en forma de moño color rosa pastel.

Esta chica, llamada Momoko Akatsutsumi de 18 años iba caminando por los pasillos con destino a su casillero. **(NA: O taquilla, como le llamen)**

En su rostro, además de sus hermosos ojos rosas se podía apreciar, sus hermosos y carnosos labio pintados con un rosa ligero, estos estaban curvados hacia arriba formando una hermosa sonrisa. Su nariz, esa pequeña nariz adornada con unas no tan visibles pero aun así hermosa pecas.

Llego hasta su casillero y lo abrió.

De este salieron varias cartas, la mayoría de amor y las otras de odio por parte de otras chicas.

Suspiro, era lo mismo siempre.

Las recogió todas y las puso en su mochila.

Por suerte su novio, Dexter, no pasaba por allí, su novio sí que era celoso.

Esa era una de las facetas que no le gustaban de Dexter.

-¡Momo, momo!- Oyó que gritaban su nombre.

Se dio vuelta en contraendose con dos chicas.

Una tenía el pelo de color azabache y unos ojos color esmeralda. Esta iba caminando tranquila, sin apuro.

La otra era portadora de unos hermosos rizos rubios y uno bellos ojos celestes. Esta venia corriendo en su dirección.

Sonrío, esas eran sus mejores amigas.

-Hola, Momo- La saludo la morena una vez llegando donde estaba ella.

-Hola Kao, hola Miya- La morena ahora conocida como Kao le sonrío, mientras que la rubia conocida como Miya miraba las cartas esparcidas por el piso.

-Hay, Momo, deberías dejar de contestarles las cartas, solo aras que te mande más- Le regaño Miya ayudándole a juntar las cartas.

Y si, la chica de bellos ojos rosas siempre contestaba las cartas que le mandaban los chicos o a veces las chicas.

-Es un tema de cortesía Miya- Dijo mientras las recogía y las ponía en su mochila.

-Que, cortesía ni que ocho cuartos, no se las respondas y ya…- Dijo Kao ayudando a sus amigas.

.

-Bueno, Momo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos al centro comercial?- Pregunto Miya una vez juntadas todas las cartas.

-Lo siento chicas, tendré que comenzar a responder las cartas apenas llegue a casa si quiero responderlas todas…- Les dijo apenada.

Las chicas sonrieron comprensivas.

Su amiga era muy buena, si ella prometía responderlas todas respondería TODAS.

-Bueno, no importa, adiós Momo- Se despido Kao.

-Adiós chicas-

.

Una vez llegado a su casa se plantó en su escritorio a contestar todas las cartas.

.

Ya llevaba como 25 cartas respondidas cuando una llamo su atención.

Esa carta venia en un sobre rojo.

La abrió, saco el papel de color blanco que se encontraba en su interior y la empezó a leer.

Me sorprendió el ver que, distinta que otras cartas, esta estaba escrita con lápiz color rojo.

"_Hola, Momo_

_Sé que seguramente sabrás quien soy, soy ese chico que siempre pasa desapercibido, el que siempre esta solo… pero más importante, soy ese chico que No está a tu lado, que No tiene oportunidad contigo, pero que Si… Te ama…_

_Si has leído esa carta, por favor, ponla detrás de la planta que está a un lado de la puerta del salón de biología._

_Atte.: Tu príncipe Rojo"_

Sonreí, si sabía quién era el.

.

Al otro día un pelirrojo de unos extraños ojos rojos caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de saltadilla, si la misma escuela que la chica de ojos rosas.

Iba muy pensativo cuando unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Brick, Brick!- Grito un rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Qué pasa, Boomer?- Le pregunto.

-¿No te has enterado?- Le pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Enterado de que-

-Momoko Akatsutsumi ha terminado con Dexter, jajá, ahora todos andan atrás de ella. Pero aún no se sabe la causa de su separación-

Brick paro en seco, por un momento se olvidó de como respirar.

Pero su amigo de ojos azules le ayudo a recordar cómo.

-Brick, ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?-

El pelirrojo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del salón de biología.

A llegar a su destino se fijó en la planta que había al lado de la puerta.

En esta había un sobre de color rosa, lo agarro.

Ni él sabe porque pero lo olio, tenía el olor a ella.

Sintió una risita.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con eso hermosos ojos color rosa.

Allá estaba ella en la otra punta del pasillo con una sonrisa que hacía que tu corazón se derritiera…

.

.

.

**Bien, no puedo decir mucho porque es mi segundo One-short**

**Espero que les allá gustado…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Besos **


End file.
